Electrical boxes and housings are typically used to house electrical termination devices such as electrical receptacles and data/communication jacks which terminate wires running thereinto. These termination devices are provided so as to permit connection of electrical wires and cables terminated by complimentary termination devices such as plugs and the like.
With many electrical boxes, especially those which are used to house termination devices positioned within a floor or wall, it is desirable to construct the box to provide easy access for inserting the plug yet is not interfering.
A typical exterior electrical box has a cover which is pivoted to an open position to reveal the various power and signal components which are terminated therein. If covered, the user must open the cover, pull the plug into the box, locate the receptacle, and properly align and connect the plug to the receptacle in the confined space of the box. All this occurs with minimal viewing ability to assist in confirming the connection without damage or injury. Conventional covers open perpendicularly, approximately 90° from the horizontal disposition of the wall-mounted receptacles. This limitation on cover travel results from ease of manufacture, spring tension, weather protection and/or because the cover of a recessed box abuts the housing frame.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electrical box assembly which provides a cover opening to an obtuse angle, allowing for easy access and viewability of the receptacle and connections therein, while still affording protection from precipitation when the cover is open.